The present invention relates to ink containers for providing ink to inkjet printers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for inserting and removing ink containers from a receiving station within an inkjet printer.
Inkjet printers frequently make use of an inkjet printhead mounted within a carriage that is moved relative to a print media, such as paper. As the printhead is moved relative to the print media, a control system activates the printhead to deposit or eject ink droplets onto the print media to form images and text. Ink is provided to the printhead by a supply of ink that is either integral with the printhead, as in the case of a disposable print cartridge, or by a supply of ink that is replaceable separate from the printhead.
One type of previously used printing system makes use of the ink supply that is carried with the carriage. This ink supply has been formed integral with the printhead, whereupon the entire printhead and ink supply are replaced when ink is exhausted. Alternatively, the ink supply can be carried with the carriage and be separately replaceable from the printhead. For the case where the ink supply is separately replaceable, the ink supply is replaced when exhausted. The printhead is then replaced at the end of printhead life. Regardless of where the ink supply is located within the printing system, it is critical that the ink supply provides a reliable supply of ink to the inkjet printhead.
There is an ever present need for inkjet printing systems that make use of replaceable ink containers that are easy to install and remove. The installation of the ink container should produce reliable fluidic connection to the printer. These ink containers should be relatively easy to manufacture, thereby tending to reduce the ink supply cost. Reduction of the ink supply cost tends to reduce the per page printing costs of the printing system. In addition, these ink containers should be compact and configured to be inserted into the inkjet printing system to maintain a relatively small overall height of the printing system allowing a low profile printing system.
One aspect of the present invention is a replaceable ink container for providing ink to an inkjet printing system. The inkjet printing system has a receiving station mounted to a scanning carriage. The receiving station has a fluid inlet and a pair of guide rails extending along either side of the fluid inlet. The replaceable ink container includes a fluid outlet configured for connection to the fluid inlet associated with the receiving station. Also included is a pair of outwardly extending guide rail engagement features. Each of the pair of guide rail engagement features are so disposed and arranged on the replaceable ink container for engagement with each of the pair of guide rails to guide the replaceable ink container in both horizontal and vertical directions into the receiving station. The pair of outwardly extending guide rail engagement features and the pair of guide rails cooperate to align the fluid outlet with the fluid inlet to establish fluid communication between the ink container and the receiving station.
Another aspect of the present invention is the guide features associated with the receiving station guide, the replaceable ink container moves first in a linear motion inwardly toward a backwall of the receiving station then in both an inward and downward motion toward the backwall and downwardly into the receiving station.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a plurality of electrical contacts electrically connected to an electrical storage device. The ink container guide features are so disposed and arranged to engage the receiving station guide features to guide the replaceable ink container in first a linear direction toward a backwall then in a direction toward both the backwall and a bottom surface of the receiving station. The guide features on the ink container cooperate with the guide features associated with the receiving station to align the fluid outlet with the fluid inlet and to align the plurality of electrical contacts on the replaceable ink container with the plurality of electrical contacts on the replaceable ink container to establish both electrical and fluid connection between the ink container and the receiving station.